1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices for obtaining images of objects and methods for obtaining images by the same, and more particularly, to electronic devices and methods for obtaining higher-quality images by synthesizing a mono-color image with a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “electronic device” may refer to a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as, for example, a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. Electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. Since electronic devices are highly integrated and high-speed, a large volume of wireless communication has become commonplace, and mobile communication terminals have been equipped with various functions. For example, one electronic device may be equipped with communication functions, entertainment functions, multimedia functions, various security functions, or an electronic wallet.
Examples of imaging devices and/or electronic devices that are capable of capturing an image include digital cameras. As electric/electronic technology develops, other types of electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals) may also include image sensors for obtaining images of objects. The quality of an image that is obtained may vary depending on, for example, the performance of the image sensor or the quality of a lens assembly combined with the image sensor.